The conventional way of installing an instrument panel and the various components associated with the instrument panel is to install them separately. This requires a person to install each individual part from a position inside the car body and is very time consuming.
In accordance with the present invention, an instrument panel assembly is made up of an instrument panel, various components or instruments associated with the instrument panel, and a reinforcing bar to which the instrument panel and components are connected. All of these parts are pre-assembled outside the car body and then the assembly is introduced as a unit into the car body and attached.
The reinforcing bar has brackets at the ends which are conveniently placed to engage side frame members of the vehicle by a simple forward movement of the instrument panel assembly. The brackets are readily accessible to the installer and can be secured to the side frame members by fasteners in a very simple and speedy operation. Since the instrument panel is pre-assembled, the working time within the vehicle is reduced to a minimum. Also, the instrument panel assembly is constructed in a way that permits it to be easily installed with a direct forward movement and then secured in an ergonomic manner. When the instrument panel is installed, the reinforcing bar serves as a brace to resist the effect of a side impact on the vehicle in a collision.
One object of this invention is to provide a reinforced instrument panel assembly having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a reinforced instrument panel assembly which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.